The First To Go
by smartkid37
Summary: They never thought this day would come – or that it would happen for this reason. But, most especially, they never thought that – HE – would be…"The First To Go". Title respectfully borrowed from the Mark Harmon film. No intent to duplicate content intended. A/U: For the sake of this story - all things Mexico - NEVER happened. Set in Season 7
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This bunny came to me at the beginning of the year - long before we heard Cote was leaving the show.  
__  
Unfortunately, it's been sitting on the back burner all this time - but I wanted to get it out before the new season starts tomorrow._

* * *

_Tues, June 1, 2010_

He can't keep the smile off his face these days; actually, hasn't been able to for well over two months now. Even the others have commented on his happier self; his uplifted spirits and his increased tolerance for all things DiNozzo hazing and pranking. At least, when they're not working a new case, that is. Tonight is no different. It's been a day of drudgery though cold cases and it's finally done.

As he closes down his work station on this Friday night, once the 'go home' has been called, he's practically vibrating with excitement that even the realization that they're working this weekend can't diminish. He's already got the rest of his evening is planned out and is nearly dancing with anticipation of her reaction. _Candlelight dinner for two under a starry summer night; what could be more perfect?_

It's been an enjoyable and enlightening six months of bliss. He's been careful; letting her make the moves that left no doubt she was ready for more as their relationship started, progressed and has since begun to bloom under the power of mutual attraction and respect, as well as admiration, shared convictions and ideals. Everything from leaving it up to her if they even had a second date – to waiting until she had to ask him if he was ever going to kiss her – before he made that move – has been deliberately, though often with barely contained impatience, left up to her.

Patience has always been something he thought he had plenty of, but this dating thing; trying to wade through it for the long haul of permanency and forever – well it has shown him that the supply he'd had before now – was just a drop in the bucket compared to the supply he needed to invest in for this journey. Maybe that was why, it had been reflecting so much into his mannerisms at work lately.

Mentally shrugging his shoulders, he turns and heads for the door. "Night!" he calls out to his team as they, too pack it in for the night.

"What gives, McSecret? You've been grinnin' like a love-sick puppy for a month now!"

"Tony. We've had this discussion a hundred times already." Tim patiently reminds him as they fall into step with each other on the way to the elevator.

"Yup, and every one of them have ended with you NOT answering the question specifically enough to make me happy. The longer you stall on this, the more often I'm gonna ask." Tony replied matter of factly. "You want me to stop asking, just answer the question, Probie. Simple as that. Who's the lucky woman? And how many online dates have you managed to have without scaring her off? Actually, the bigger question is what number is she since you've had to have gone through a string of them by now – no, wait, online dating, means less complications, so maybe this one is the only one you've had in a while, right?"

"Technically, that's four questions, Tony." Tim laughs good-naturedly.

"McGee, you know he is telling the truth. He will not stop asking until he hears what he wants to hear." Ziva chimes in from right behind them.

"Whoa! Da'vid! How many times do we have to tell you, don't sneak up on us like that!" Tony gripes as he breathes in just deeply enough to try to calm himself from the jolt she's just given him.

Tim smiles as he steps into the now open elevator and pushes the button to hold the door open for his teammates. "You're always tellin' us some things will never change, Tony. I think you should take your own advice and realize her doin' that - is one of these things." Tim quips.

"Just for that wise-guy, _you're _buyin' dinner!" Tony announces authoritatively as he joins them on the elevator.

Across the room, Gibbs has been a silent witness to the banter among his agents and cannot help but chuckle as he hears Tim's last remark before the elevator door closes on them. "You're right, Tony, I am. Just not for you."

******NCIS*******

She waits with a touch of impatience, as first one cab, then another, passes her by without acknowledging her raised arm that signifies she needs them to pick her up. With her long blonde hair pulled back into a stern bun at the nape of her neck and her eyes covered by large oval shaped sunglasses, she knows she's not the picture of beauty but still, a fare is a fare; or at least should be. _Right?_ With a chuckle, she feels the impatience slip away, to be replaced with the feeling of de-je-vu. After all, this very predicament is how she met the man she's truly, madly and deeply in love with.

Not one to accept rides from strangers or even talk to one in any normal circumstance, only the sudden onset of a deluge of rain on one of the coldest days of spring could have driven her to entertain the thought for even a minute when the dashingly handsome young man in the 'to die for' car pulled up and offered her a ride, complete with proffered identification badge to let her know he was safe, she could hardly say no.

Her heart sings in response to her thoughts because, she always thinks back on that moment with fondness and although Tim hasn't said it, she knows he has carefully and painstakingly invested as much into this relationship as she has. Charming, polite, kind, soft-hearted, yet oh so very slow to move things along from simple dating to anything even more romantic, he's been slowly but surely wining her heart for months now. It wasn't but a few days ago that she realized just how much she counted on having him in her life. His weekly delivery of a single rose; this time red in color, had turned the heat up on her feelings for him.

The screech of tires pulls her from her thoughts and she looks to see not a harried cab driver stopping to pick her up, but rather, her very own knight in shining armor. As her smile lights up her face, he gets out to greet her while quickly opening the passenger door for her at the same time. "Hi, sweetie. Sorry I'm late."

"Late?"

"Well, you've been standing here for a few minutes in the heat, right?"

"Yes, Tim, but you don't have to…"

"I know." Flashing his megawatt smile at her, he reaches out to tuck a stray section of her hair back behind her ear. "But I like picking you up after work."

"You're adorable, you know that?" She smiles as she leans in to kiss him.

When the need for air has him gently pulling back, Tim huffs out a soft laugh and shakes his head. "At my age, I was hoping for something a little more dignified, but I'll take adorable."

Laughing, she maneuvers herself in her seat so that she's leaning against him. "Mmm. Let's just cancel dinner and spend the night cozied up at my place." She suggests.

"Oh, no." He counters a bit firmly. "Plans have been made, table's been set and we're expected."

"Ooh, sounds mysterious." She teases.

"Good." He smiles back. "C'mon, I'm starving. Are you?"

"Oh, I'm hungry, alright.". She plaintively reminds him, stepping into the playful aura he's offered. "The only problem is, you won't feed me from the menu I've been hungry for; something silly about waiting until we're both sure we're ready."

"Considering that when you asked me, we'd already gone through an entire bottle of wine? Yeah, I'd say that was pretty smart thinkin' on my part." Tim teases her back, his grin just as wide as her own.

"Well, it _was_ my birthday." She pouts playfully.

"Yes, it was."

"The best birthday ever." She remarks dreamily, no longer playing as she lays her head down on his shoulder. "Thanks to you."

Kissing her temple, Tim's heart sings. "I'm glad, sweetheart. C'mon, let's get to dinner and we can enjoy the rest of the night together afterwards."

With a soft smile of acceptance, she shifts around in her seat so she's once again sitting up straight and buckled up. "Spoilsport." She murmurs.

With a straight face, Tim answers her. "I'll remind you that you said that when we get to _'afterwards'_."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ah! We finally learn Tim's new lady's name - and here's a clue:_

- This one's for you Shelbylou - for all you've been for me and done with me - this is my "Thank You"

* * *

In all the years he's refused to lock his door, never has he expected _this_ late night visit and he can't help but feel a twinge of concern intermixed with the interest as to the guiding force that has brought this particular team member of his to his basement at nearly 2 AM.

" Hi. " The trepidation and quietness speaks clearly of just how aware Tim is that he's stepping out of his 'box' and at a very imposing time.

"McGee." Gibbs keeps his tone even, equally aware that the young man wouldn't be here now if whatever is on his mind wasn't extremely important.

"Sorry it's so late, Boss, but I had to see if you were still up and well, I saw your light on and…"

"What's on your mind, Tim?" Gibbs question, while cutting into Tim's nervous apology, has not even a trace of impatience or irritation in it.

"I want to ask you… well, I've been seeing this girl and…"

"You think you're ready to marry her."

Tim blinks at the boss' perception that negates the need for the words to have been posed in a question. "Yeah, actually, I do."

"Whattaya need me for, McGee? I can't choose your women for you." The Team Leader growls. "Damned sure don't need me to do it at 2 in the mornin'."

Tim smiles in appreciation for Gibbs' jest.

"No. Boss, I just wanted to ask if you'd please be there – to meet her, that is – when I ask the others for dinner so they can meet her too, I know going out with us when we get together like that isn't usually your thing, but…"

"Why's it so important to you that I meet her, Tim?"

"Because I trust your judgment." Tim's quick answer speaks loudly to just how much thought he has given this.

He can see the scrutinizing depth Gibbs is looking at him with; one that years ago would have had Tim squirming in his shoes. Tonight, though, it's comforting to see that the man cares enough to be looking to see the bigger picture underneath the words Tim has spoken.

Soon, the silence that had dropped down between them, is broken with a short , quiet answer. "Okay."

Tim's smile lights up the room. "Thanks, Boss."

*******NCIS*****  
**

"So, when are we meeting the new Mrs. McSecret?" Tony teases unmercifully and for the umpteenth time since the team arrived together at the nearest local diner after work the next night.

Un-phased by Tony's deliberate attempts to trip him up, Tim smiles and quietly reminds him that he's already told them the woman he wants them all to meet will be joining them in thirty minutes. He knows it could have been worse; the team's reaction to his reason he wanted to treat them all to dinner tonight. With no advance warning so they couldn't rag on him about it, they are all being exceptionally nice about it. He really does appreciate this but at the same time, he can't help but feel nervous about the team's reaction.

"Is this your way of making sure you have time to tell us why you've never said a single word to any of us about her, McGee? I mean, you and I used to talk about everything and about this girl, not a single word!" Abby finally spoke after having remained shockingly silent all day since being asked by Tim to join them here tonight.

"I'm not going to apologise for keeping my private life private this time." Tim answers with something they weren't expecting, judging by the looks on their faces. "I needed the time to let things develop; or not. I'm hoping that, as my friends, you can understand that."

"Completely understandable, Timothy." Ducky agreeably answered. "I applaud your sense of self-preservation, dear boy, as well as your abiding by your own need for caution and privacy. I do hope she is worthy of you, although, if you have chosen to pursue her, that tells me that she is definitely that."

"Thanks, Ducky. But c'mon, _worthy _of me? I think we're both deserving of a true kinship in a relationship if that's what you mean. I honestly think you'll like her."

"I congratulate you. I'm sure I will like her very well since it appears that you have become wise to realizing what's important in a relationship. That is, in fact, the spirit of what I was meaning.."

Tim smiles. "Thank you. And thank you, all of you for being agreeing to meet her tonight."

"You should be thankful, Probie. I mean, you even got the boss to come!"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growls.

"C'mon, Boss, you know I'm right! You never come out with us after work." Tony defends his remark.

"You're missin' the point of this, DiNozzo." Gibbs remarks as he glances at Tim before letting his eyes glance next at Abby and then back to Tony.. His quick agreement earlier in the evening to join them tonight had gone over with a brief suspension of time as the others caught up with the surprise. Since they'd arrived at the diner and taken the two large tables in the back of the room and joined them together, he'd remained his usual quiet self.

"Wait a minute!" Turning to look at Tim as he puts the clues together, Tony indignantly lets loose what he's thinking. "You asked _the boss_ to come before you asked _us?_"

"Tony. Do you want to hear about her and how we met or not? Because if I don't get the chance to tell you before she gets here, I'm not going to let her be subjected to your version of 20 Questions to feed your curiosity." Tim's boldness firmly calms the situation is a silencing moment.

Finally, Tony blinks away the surprise. "Yeah. Okay. Spill McGee. I mean, jeez, you haven't even told us her name yet or how long you've been dating!"

"Well, that's the easy part." Tim quips. "Her name is Michelle and we've been dating for six months."

*******NCIS*******

Twenty- five informative and intriguing minutes later, Tim stands to his feet as he finally lets his voice die out from his long spiel. He's told them all they need to know about his girlfriend and their history so they don't have to ask her for the details or anything they already now know. He's already seen her arrive and glance around the room, although just briefly since she's known they'd be sitting at a big table arrangement.

She's well aware of who they are and exactly who they are to Tim. He's shared a lot about them with her, both the good and the bad since he's never wanted to white-wash anything, preferring honesty to half-truths or secrets. Michelle knows tonight's going to be tough; but she also trusts Tim. He's promised her that no matter what the team thinks – he'll stand by her and continue to build on what they have together – so long as honesty is front runner in their relationship at all times.

Her biggest concern as she offers Tim a smile from across the room and heads over to him, is Tony. No, wait, she's more worried about Abby. She can't decide because they both have the power to destroy Tim's opinion of her. Or do they?

Mentally shaking her head, she reminds herself that they don't have that power unless Tim gives it to them and he's already promised not to give that up. Tim's made it abundantly clear that his own main concern is Gibbs. She smiles as she remembers Tim's words on the subject.

"_Honey, it's not you I'm worried about where Gibbs is concerned! It's my getting serious about someone enough to start thinking of permanent. The man doesn't do permanent – not with his team's personal lives, I mean. I think he feels like we're safer doing our jobs without that. I mean, he's never frowned at our_ _having a relationship with someone, at least, not that I ever noticed. But. Still, I get the feeling, that…"_

Reaching Tim and taking his outstretched hands, Michelle lets her memory grind to a halt. "Hey."

"Hi. Honey. Thanks for agreeing to do this." Tim murmurs in her ear as he turns her to the group. "Everyone, this is Michelle. Sweetheart, this is everyone."

Michelle smiles and glances at each one of them in turn. "Thank you so much for doing this for Tim. I know he's been really nervous about it and truthfully, so have I. But he's talked so much about all of you and shown me the photos of you that you've taken over the years so I feel like I know you all at least a little bit. I know, that puts you all at a disadvantage and I apologize. But, I hope we can build on things from here – get to know each other better?"

The first one to end the stilted silence is Gibbs as he gets to his feet and offers his hand out for a shake. "Happy to meet you."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs." Michelle smiles softly as she looks him in the eye. She sees he's sincere, his gaze steady and deep. Her tone says she wants to say more, but she holds herself back even as she lets go of his hand and turns next to Ducky. "Dr. Mallard?"

Rising to his own feet, Ducky likewise, offers her a hand to shake and smiles warmly at her. "Likewise, my dear. I am most pleased to meet you. You've certainly brought happiness to our Timothy's life, of that there is no doubt. Thank you for that."

She's quick to smile slightly in embarrassment but accepting the compliment all the same. "Thank you. Believe me, it's mutual."

With the ice broken, it's mere moments before the rest of the team has introduced themselves properly with Jimmy apologizing profusely for having to leave to go study for his exams, almost immediately. With his express wish that they do this more often so they can get to know her, the Assistant Medical Examiner says his good night and disappears into the crowd to make his way out.

Tim's smile hasn't faltered since the moment she's walked into the room and as he holds out her chair for her, she returns that smile with her own, "Thank you, Honey."

Kissing her on the cheek, he sits down next to her and pushes his own glass of iced tea to her, knowing she doesn't mind sharing. "Here, you might need this for the Inquisition."

Laughing quietly, Michelle accepts the glass from him, their fingers touching, lingeringly staying in contact as their eyes meet; the matching gleams of happiness brighter than anything else around them except their smiles. Tim removes his fingers and returns his hand to the table, letting Michelle settle into her seat and drink her tea.

As she sets her drink down, she glances over at Tony. "I imagine, you have the most objections, Tony. Or at least the most questions." Turning her gaze, she looks next at Abby. "Or, does that description belong to Abby?" Michelle asks calmly before returning her gaze back to Tony. "Whomever has the questions, please feel free."

"My dear, why don't you just tell us about yourself. We are truly interested in learning more about you." Ducky offers sincerely.

Michelle nods. "Thank you." Taking a deep breath, she slowly lets it out, glancing at each member of Tim's team briefly. "But, first, I'd like to just put something out there so there's no misunderstanding or misconceptions hanging over us. I'm well aware that I am not Tim's first girl-friend. But, I love him. I know you've heard women telling him that before and I know that in some cases, it's been a love like puppies; doing little more than leading him on; leaving him high, dry and lonely and in others, it's almost gotten him killed."

While Tim looks acutely uncomfortable as Michelle has all of their attention with her words , Abby squirms in her seat. She mentally screams out the unfairness of Tim telling this woman about that time Abby had told him she loved him like puppies. Already, she doesn't like this woman. She just hopes things don't get worse from here.

"I promise all of you, Tim most of all, that I am not like either of those extremes. And I look forward to getting to know each of you, since you're all very important to Tim. I don't plan on going anywhere. What we have, is real."

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Michelle takes a drink from her tea as she offers Tim a soft apologetic smile. He hadn't known what she was going to say but she'd promised not to dwell on anything past; to focus on the here and now while pushing towards hope for the future. She can do that.

Setting her glass down, she smiles over at Ziva before returning her eyes to Tony. His reputation for being much more inquisitive than the others has given her the feeling that he's the one she needs to reach the most. "Now, let me tell you what I think you're wanting to know…."


	3. Chapter 3

_Six Months Later- December 23, 2010_

"How do I look?" Michelle asks nervously as she glances at Ziva and then Abby for support. Her barely there makeup adds a touch of perfection to her already healthy glowing skin while a touch of lip gloss provides shimmer to her lips that completes the picture of a most beautiful bride-to-be.

In her simple ivory gown with three-quarter length sleeves and half-moon neckline, she's definitely the princess at the ball. Her veil, while just short enough to cover her face to her chin in the front, stretches majestically down her back, barely touching the floor. She'd laughed at the thought of having it long enough for it to drag across the floor or worse, have to be carried by anyone; not even remotely interested in anything quite so pretentious.

Her hair sits beautifully layered on her shoulders, gorgeous locks full and shining. In her ears are beautiful yet, modest pearl drop earrings that match the pendant resting on her alabaster neck, secured on a golden chain; a bridal shower present from Abby and Ziva.

It has been a long and adventurous six months and as she mentally looks back now, Michelle can't help but smile at the milestones she's reached and surpassed with the help of these two women. Oh, she'd been uncertain of how things would shape up with Abby at the beginning, more so than the others Tim works with daily. Surprisingly enough, it had been Abby who'd come around quicker than the others had let go of their concerns for Tim.

Michelle had set out to have dinner privately with each of the people Tim worked with every day; her way of letting them have their chance to have everything they had to say and ask, out in the open while opening the door even wider; enough to welcome them into getting to know her better and trying to get to know them better, too. She'd chosen Abby to get them started for obvious reasons. The history Tim had with the Lab Rat was so full of ups and downs and mixed messages and hurts, that Michelle The history Tim had with the Lab Rat was so full of ups and downs and mixed messages and hurts, that Michelle seriously considered donning a pair of knee-high boots for the occasion. It had been a startling conversation that had ended so much better than she'd expected when Abby had come clean and admitted her fear of losing her best friend while in the same breath, warning Michelle not to hurt him.

"_I know Timmy better than anybody. He's my best friend and I don't want to lose him. But, you make him happy. Even a blind man can see that. Don't screw it up and we'll be friends. If you want."_

Michelle had smiled indulgently and agreed that Tim deserved love not hurt and that bygones should best be left behind if they were all to grow stronger in their friendships. She'd turned the tables on Abby though; reminding her that from this moment on, Tim was no longer a play toy or the resident fall guy.

Abby had shown her ability to grow up when she'd smiled softly and admitted. "I know. I figured that out already. I'm working on myself, don't worry. And I've already talked to Timmy; told him how sorry I was about how I've treated him."

Michelle had grimaced without realizing it, causing Abby to ask what was wrong and giving Michelle the opening she needed to advise the Lab Rat that it was also time to put that 'Timmy' to rest – for good. Surprisingly enough, Abby had been quick to agree to that, almost wistfully admitting she was going to miss calling him that. Having it pointed out to her that Tim had long ago stopped being young enough to fit that version of his name, brought an apologetic soft smile to Abby's face. "I know. Just like I know, you're really good for him, Michelle."

"We're good for each other, Abby."

"Sounds perfect." Abby had remarked wistfully.

Through the subsequent weeks, Michelle had taken one day out of the week to take not only Tim's biological family out for dinner, but each of the remaining team members as well; with the exception, of course, of the Team Leader. It had come as a shock when Tim had come to her apartment and told her how Gibbs had taken her idea in hand to give her what she was trying to achieve in the spirit of honesty and bonding with the team; actually being the one to approach Tim about it.

"_McGee!"_

"_Boss?"_

"_You two. My place 0700 tomorrow night."_

"_Boss?"_

"_My turn." His tone says he knows darn well Michelle has taken every one else out to dinner so they could get to know each other better without the fear of anyone else's input getting in the way of whatever questions remained unanswered in their quest to know her better The eyebrows marching up to his hairline say he's more than ready to hear Tim admit it._

_Tim smiles "Busted, huh?"_

"_Ya think?"_

A gentle touch to her shoulder brings Michelle back to the present. "You look absolutely beautiful, Michelle." Ziva reassures her. "You will take his breath."

"Away." Abby finishes Ziva's expression with a smirk. "She's right. You will. You're beautiful! Tim won't know what hit him. And I love that you let Ziva and I choose our own dress colors."

"Me too." Sarah McGee chimes in, speaking for the first time all morning. It's clear she's in awe of her sister-in-law to be; but she's equally as grateful that her big brother has finally found someone who loves him as he deserves to be loved. The two have gotten along wonderfully and there's been no doubt that Michelle is being welcomed to the family with open arms.

"Mom and Penny knew you wouldn't want to be crowed up in here so they've gone to their seats already." Sarah told Michelle.

"I really do like them. Both of them. They've been so welcoming. As for you, Abby, somehow, I just knew you would pick something that would compliment the colors Tim and I chose to wear." Michelle smiles at her. "And you didn't disappoint. Your bright orange will certainly liven things up."

"Aw, I'm really glad you like it. And thank you SO much for letting me where my boots!" Abby's happiness for her friends, both long-time and relatively new, is infectious, bringing smiles to Ziva and Michelle's faces as well.

Michelle laughs. "After hearing from Tim how much you hate having to dress up in your 'court suit', how could I not?"

"I _knew _there was a reason I liked you, Michelle!" Abby exclaims happily. "C'mon, let's get finished up. I'm sure it's almost time. As a matter of fact, I expect any minute no…"

The knock on the door cuts Abby short while it brings an "I told you so' smile to her face. Looking over at Ziva in her midnight blue knee-length dress she admitted to wearing back when she'd been undercover in Morocco which looks absolutely gorgeous on her, the Lab Rat walks to the door. "This had better not be the groom!" She calls out loudly enough to be heard through the door.

Silence on the other side tells her that she's right. Opening the door, she finds Gibbs waiting there in a dashing dark blue suit coat that brings out the beautiful blue in his eyes and goes well with his dress pants.

"Definitely not the groom." He quips dryly as he kisses her before moving on into the room and doing the same for Ziva and even Sarah McGee. "You clean up nice."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs." Sarah answers him nervously. "I'm gonna go on out." She makes her exit quickly, leaving the others before anything can be said.

"Gibbs." Michelle greets him nervously as he turns his attention to her from where he's standing between the three of them.

In the last six months, she's gotten to feel very secure in his presence, as if comforted by his silent strength in ways she has never thought to question. They've had few conversations but several team get-togethers have eased her into seeing how this team-cum family operates so seamlessly away from work and why they mean so much to each other. It hadn't escaped her notice that the crux of the tight-knit group was the Team Leader's silent support that none of them seemed to question.

She'd been surprised to see Tim's confidence grow during the last six months because when she'd first met him, he seemed so sure of himself to begin with. Watching him as time went on, she'd come to realize that back when they had first met, he'd been just finding that inner strength and it had taken him some time to get comfortable with it; learning to depend on it and value it. But most of all, she'd been surprised to find his team looking more and more frequently to her when they wanted to do things after work as a group; including dinners at Ducky's or even at Gibbs'.

Her own parents, have been long gone; a terrible car accident when she was but three. An only child raised by elderly grandparents who had passed on while she was in college, Michelle has been comforted these last few months to realize she could turn to Tim's teammates to talk and even just to go out with and have a night of fun. She hadn't had any doubts that they'd be willing to help make this, her wedding day, more special than she'd ever imagined it to be without her folks here with her.

"Beautiful." He offers in his quiet tone.

"Thank you." Her own equally quiet reply speaks loudly of her state of nervousness.

"Relax. You already know McGee loves you."

She nods. "I know."

"Ready?" He turns to the door, offering her his arm. "Ducky's waiting to walk you down the aisle. Can't give you away if you don't get to the alter first."

Suddenly, she swallows hard, turns to locate the bed and sits down on it, shaking her head in denial in answer to his question.

Gibbs is surprised into a moment of stillness. He scrutinizes her demeanor for a moment before he moves things forward for Michelle's sake. With a gesture for Abby and Ziva to go on ahead, he remains standing next to her, his concerned expression locked on her obvious tension. When the others have gone, he finally speaks. "Talk to me."

She licks her lips in nervous habit, her hands twisting restlessly in her lap. With her trademark sense of strength, she looks Gibbs directly on as she admits what's on her mind.

"I can't marry Tim."

*******NCIS*******

Tim nervously shifts from one foot to the other, time seemingly passing in slow motion wrapped in hot molasses. Although he never thought this day would get here, now that it's arrived, he can't seem to chase away the extreme case of nerves he hasn't felt in a very long time. He wants this day to be perfect for Michelle. She deserves it and she's earned it, too.

It hasn't been the smoothest six months, what with putting so much effort into getting to know his NCIS family while trying to spend as much time as possible with Tim amidst their hectic work schedules. As the Assistant Head of the Grant Committee at Waverly University, Michelle's hours more closely resembled a nine-to-five format, but there was always a chance she would be needed for a last minute meeting or public function to raise funds or some other requirement that came with her position.

Tim's confident that today will go off without a hitch so he doesn't know why he's feeling so nervous, except maybe that it seems as though Michelle should be arriving in the chapel by now? He knows that they'd asked that the Wedding March not be started until she arrived so she wouldn't feel rushed so her continued absence some five minutes after the appointed time has not only started a murmur within the wedding guests, but an army of butterflies wreaking havoc on his stomach as well. Thank goodness he can keep his eyes focused on the guests; mainly his mom and Penny sitting in the front row in their beautiful light blue dresses and whoa, is that Sarah in the doorway back there looking like she's ready for her own wedding in her gorgeous gown of blue that matches her mother's?

Tony's grin is faltering as time slips by and not even the sight of Ziva and Abby in their dresses as they join Sarah McGee in the doorway of the chapel can ease his wave of concern. Seeing Jimmy dressed up and standing behind him for Tim spurs him into doing something. He is the Best Man and he has to be there for Tim. Turning to the younger man, the Senior Field Agent offers his trademark tension easing grin. "Women! Always gotta keep us waitin', huh, Probie?"

Tim smiles nervously and is greatly relieved when he's saved from having to answer as the crowd hushes and the expected short piece of music leading up to the wedding march starts in time with the arrival of his bride to be in the doorway of the chapel. As he watches, spellbound, Gibbs raises the veil and kisses Michelle on the cheek before he hands her off to Ducky. He steps around the women standing in a row in front of her to casually walk to his seat, edging his way around the room to the front row. As the older man sits down, his eyes meet those of his agent about to be married. He doesn't miss the tension ease from the younger man's shoulders as a relieved smile graces his face. _No worries_.

******NCIS******

In a leap of time that feels as surreal as it does incredible, Tim finds himself slow dancing with his new bride under the soft lights of the romantically staged and decorated reception room just off the chapel. Had it been summertime, they would have been able to take Ducky up on his offer for them to use his spacious back yard. But neither Michelle nor Tim had wanted to wait another six months to get married. Someone has fast-forward time and he doesn't remember getting to this point, but he does relish being in this moment.

Holding her Michelle close, he nuzzles her ear as he braves the question he can't quite leave alone. "What happened before the wedding, Sweetheart? Is everything okay?"

Lifting her head off his shoulder, she replies quietly with a tender smiling playing across her face. "Nothing you need to worry about."

With a sigh, Tim gently raises her chin so they're looking into each other's eyes. "Michelle…." He leaves it there because they both know where this conversation is going. They've been through it countless times in their relationship; one keeping things from the other in an effort not to overload them or dampen a good mood. Countless times they've admonished each other that it needed to be a complete sharing of their lives; not picked and chosen by one or the other. And both of them have promised to work harder at getting there; where they're not protecting each other so but learning to trust that they can handle the ups and downs together.

Reaching up, she cups one hand alongside his cheek. "I'll tell you later, I promise."

Tim nods in agreement before he dips his head and kisses her with all the tenderness in his heart, wrapping her even more tightly in his arms, obviously unwilling to let her go. Gently pulling back to breathe, Michelle lays her head on Tim's shoulder and shares the one thought on her mind at the moment. "I love you, Tim McGee."

Tim smiles down at her as he answers her. "Good thing, since we're stuck with each other now."

Chuckling at his inclusion of humor into the mix of all this emotion and nerves, Michelle playfully pinches him in a very sensitive spot on his chest. "Behave!"

Smiling in return, Tim gets serious as he gives his bride what he knows she needs to hear, pouring every ounce of sincerity he possesses into it. "I love you, too Michelle McGee. "

With eyes locked on each other, they both smile as they offer their often shared encouragement with each other; two voices united into one.

"Forever and back again."

******NCIS******

Thankful to have been able to get married over the Christmas Holiday, Tim and Michelle settle into the short honeymoon they've allowed themselves to take on Christmas Day. To be fair to the rest of the team and because Michelle has to get back to work herself, they agreed early in the wedding planning stage, to minimize their honeymoon now and take a longer vacation later on when it better suited both of their schedules. In yet another blur of time gone by faster than they can keep up with, the beach is before them with its majestic blue capped waves touched with ivory crowns everywhere you looked.

Sitting on a large blanket, wrapped up in yet another one to stay warm, Michelle snuggles into Tim's embrace as he sits behind her with his arms holding her tight. "I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful wedding."

"It _was _nice, wasn't it?" Tim agrees.

"I don't know what I would have done without Gibbs being there." She remarks almost in awe.

"Ready to tell me what happened?" Tim asks encouragingly with no trace of irritation at not already knowing.

"I got cold feet." Michelle admits.

"About marrying me?" Tim is shocked. In the three months they'd planned the wedding and talked of their future together, neither had _ever_ expressed a single doubt as to what they were doing or where it was taking them together.

Michelle is shaking her head, "NO." The look in her eye tells him they've been down this conversational road before.

Tim is quick to pinpoint exactly what it is she isn't saying. His reaction is not entirely unexpected as he pulls her closer to him and kisses her on the temple. "Sweetheart, we've talked about this."

"And you're not going to change your mind." She looks at him to gauge his reaction to her gentle probing.

Tim shakes his head. "No. I'm not."

"I know. Gibbs reminded me of that trait you have. I think he called it stubbornness." She teases him in hopes of lightening the mood.

"Wait, you actually thought of _not _marrying me because of it?" Tim asks in surprise and it hurts her to see the hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Honey, it's a BIG decision- the one you've made, that is. It wasn't because I don't love you or don't want to spend the rest of my life with you, because I do. You know that! It's because I love you so much that I don't want you to have to make that choice and for a minute at least, I figured if I didn't go through with it, you'd never be in that position.

"You thought about making that choice for me." Tim observes sadly.

"That's what Gibbs said. He reminded me it's your choice to make – if it ever happens. I don't regret marrying you; not even for a minute. You have to know that. But, Honey, now there may very well come a day when you _do_ have to make that decision."

"_Fortitude is endurance animated by courage "_ Tim reminds her.

"Ah, yes, Dean Koontz at his finest." Michelle teases him. Getting serious again, she runs her hand down his cheek. "I know you hate to talk about this. I didn't mean to spoil our honeymoon with it."

"Let's just enjoy the here and now?" Tim requests quietly as he strives to put the possibilities of the future away for another day. Wrapping his arms around Michelle, he draws her closer to him. "I love you with all my heart Mrs. McGee." He reminds her just before he ends the conversation with a kiss that steals her breath away.

Drawing back for some air, he stands to his feet, reaching down to offer her his hand to help her stand as well. Time for talking is over. Wordlessly scooping her up in his arms like a child, he cradles her as he carries her back into their room, shutting the door behind them with his foot.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'll admit - Michelle's job situation - is completely made up - bear with me.  
_

_Short chapter - by design._

* * *

The return to work two days later goes without anything out of the ordinary happening and before too long, life settles into its daily unpredictable grind mixed with efforts to take time out of that to do something different and uplifting. Tim and Michelle manage to squeeze in the time to move into a bigger apartment, leaving both of their smaller places behind and thankful to have both the NCIS team and the McGee family on hand to help.

Inspired both by Michelle's efforts to have dinner with everyone and the time spent together with them all while they finished moving, dinners with the team start to become almost regular with at least one being pulled together every three weeks or so. Soon, it's something they all look forward to, even Gibbs.

As the weeks go by, Tony can't help but begin to tease Tim about his 'married' look. It's a good laugh for all when Tim turns the tables on the older man and suggests that he's possibly a tad bit jealous.

"What? No way, Probie! I'm just tryin' to figure out what a great woman like Michelle actually sees in you!" Tony jibes.

To which, Tim replies with a straight face. "_Of the qualities that draw a bright woman to a man, truthfulness is equaled only by kindness, courage and a sense of humor."_

"You got that out of a book!" Tony accuses him amidst Ziva's chuckles and the boss' smirk.

"Hey, at least I read them." Tim jokes back. "Maybe you should try it. Dean Koontz – the one I got that from – might be a good place to start. You like mysteries, right? Who knows, you might learn something."

"Wait, she sees all that – in _you_?" Tony asks in mock surprise as if the words Tim quoted have just caught up with him, even as he deliberately turns the tables back on Tim by ignoring the dig about his never reading a book.

"Cute, Tony, Real cute." Tim smiles back. He relishes the banter and he knows the Senior Field Agent gets a kick out of it as well.

Trying to hide his smirk behind his coffee mug, Gibbs manages to growl. "Work, people."

With amused grins, the team settles down to start their day.

*******NCIS*******

_Six Months Later:_

It's been six blissful and busy months since he and Michelle got married and Tim wouldn't change a single day of it. Then again, maybe, just maybe, he'd rethink his decision not to let the team in on this possibility, rather than hold it inside in hopes the day would never come. He knows it was selfish of him to hope that since the fact that this day has arrived means Michelle's dream has come true; the dream she's had since before they met and one he has no desire whatsoever to take away from her. He's known the possibility of this day coming has been lurking in the shadows for almost two years now. Still, he can't help but feel sucker punched now that it's arrived.

He's struggled with this lead weight in his gut all day today and even the others had commented that for the first time in over a year, he genuinely did not seem happy. Sitting here in his car, staring at the door to the house he's come to, Tim can't find the energy to move. He's deliberately kept this possibility buried under the 'vague possibilities' in his mind; never thinking too seriously on it, for fear it would force it to become a reality. Now, it's become a reality without his help. And he's here because for him there is no other choice. It's time.

He thinks back to the conversation he and Michelle had on their honeymoon and he realizes that this is the moment she'd almost let rule their lives. Gibbs had been the one to see more objectively then. Maybe the man will be just as objective about it now that it's about to become their reality.

Sighing deeply, he takes the key from the ignition and gets out of the car. Locking it up, he heads to the house, entering it quietly as he seeks out the one he's come to talk to. He hopes against hope that this will not turn out as painful or as bad as he fears it will. Somehow, he doesn't quite feel the brightness hope usually brings to his optimism Come to think of it, he's not feeling any of that right now, either. Any way you slice it, this is gonna hurt like hell.

******NCIS******

Though Tim's visits to his house aren't as rare as they used to be since he'd first asked Gibbs' opinion about his marrying Michelle, they were still few and far between and always about something serious enough that a phone call would not have sufficed. This time, judging by Tim's downtrodden look, is no different. Wanting to avoid any tension building silences, he jumps right in. "McGee."

"Hey, Boss."

"Somethin' on your mind?"

"Do you remember talking Michelle out of calling off our wedding?" Tim gets right to the point, or as close to it as he can comfortably get for starters.

Gibbs' answering look says it's not something he'd forget.

"It's not a hypothetical decision anymore, Boss. Michelle finally got the promotion she's been dreaming of and working for.

"Don't sound very happy about it, McGee."

"It's not that. I'm really happy for her. She deserves this. She's worked really hard for it."

"What's the problem?"

"The job comes with a transfer. – the University of Wisconsin."

Gibbs pauses to look back at him with scrutiny. He knows this change is huge and that regardless, Tim's made up his mind about this long ago and that despite the fact that the young man hadn't expected a change in Michelle's job to mean having to move clear across the country, Tim's determined to stand by his wife's right to have her own career and accomplishments within it. That doesn't mean it's easy for him. Everyone who knows him will know it's the hardest thing he'll ever have to do. His heart goes out to him but his pride in this young man grows with leaps and bounds. It takes a lot of courage, commitment and love to do what Tim's about to do. Obviously the young man has character enough to encompass all three with abundance. "When?"

"First of next month." Tim admits quietly, not quite able to hide the sadness this new change is bringing to his heart.

"Three weeks."

"Yeah. Haven't said anything to anyone yet. I thought you should be the first to know."

Gibbs nods in appreciation for the respect Tim has shown him with that decision. "Take care of telling Vance tomorrow, 1st thing."

"I will, Boss."

Tim nods and turns to go, his heart up in his throat. Taking all of the steps there is to climb toward the kitchen, he stops in the door way and turns back around, freezing in place at the sight of the boss man genuinely looking sad. Still, he has to say this before he leaves. "Boss?"

Gibbs silently looks up at him, waiting to hear him out.

Tim knows he's probably wearing his heart on his sleeve right about now, but he can't help it. "Thank you. For everything."

The depth of Tim's voice makes it clear he's not just talking about this conversation but about all the man standing before him has done for him over the years, as well.

"Not gonna be the same without you, Tim."

Choked beyond the ability to reply, Tim can only nod in understanding as he turns to walk away.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow getting home in one piece, despite not being able to hold back the melancholy, Tim takes the time to go for a walk around the neighborhood in order to pull himself together. He doesn't want to give Michelle the slightest reason to feel badly about this new change. She's going through her own adjustment to the idea and having to break away from her friends at work as well as her life here in D.C. The last thing he wants for her is to have a moment's doubt on his account.

Twenty minutes later and Tim is calm and back in control of his emotions enough that he's ready to go home. Once there, he finds Michelle packing up the non-essential things like knick knacks and photos in their living room. She's been steadily working at that part of boxing up their lives ever since she and Tim finished talking about her promotion. Citing the need to get busy because the weeks would be passing them by before they knew it and there's so much to do, she'd become a whirlwind in motion that he dared not get in the way of.

He knew then, just as he knows now, that she's working her way through the turmoil in her own way and he respects her for it all the more. There'll be plenty of time for them to talk through their feelings, once they're both ready to do so. But for now, he's willing to leave her be. Still, he can't help but smile when he sees her, even when she's not looking his way.

Seeing his soft smile as he walks in the apartment, she stops and walks over to him. "How'd it go?"

"Smooth. At least a lot more smoothly than I'd thought it would. Guess he's never forgotten that this day might come at some point, any more than we have." Tim answers quietly.

Taking his tone for what it is, the sorrow still working its way through his emotional balancing act, Michelle is quick to want to be there for him. "Oh, Honey. Since we've talked about this so much for the past year, I'm not going to ask you if you're sure this is what you want. What I _am_ going to do is keep telling you what an awesome husband you are. "

Tim chuckles softly at that. "What can I say; I'm in love with my wife."

"Tell me, kind Sir, what doth thou see in this woman to make such sacrifices for her?" Michelle asks; only half teasing. She really does want to know what he's thinking now that the job situation has taken the one turn, they'd dreaded most.

Reaching out his arms, Tim pulls her to him. "Everything." He whispers seductively just before swooping down to drink from her kiss.

******NCIS******

Heading in to work the next day, Tim can't help but feel like his feet are encased in concrete. This is going to be the hardest part but it's got to be done. Michelle's career is just as important to her as his has been to him all the time he's been single. He's not about to let his own come before hers now. She's worked too damned hard for this promotion.

He's shocked to find the boss waiting for him and even more surprised when he ushers him up the stairs to the Director's Office. Tim would have never guessed that Gibbs would want to be there when he told Vance. Recognizing the wave of relief for what it is when it hits him, Tim can only offer a quiet "Thanks, Boss" as they reach the outer office door.

*****NCIS*******

"I don't suppose this is your idea of a joke." Vance remarks with more hope than humor, once he's been filled in on the new developments with Tim and his wife.

"No, Sir." Tim's too nervous to appreciate the humor.

"What are your plans for your own career, Agent McGee? Transferring to the branch closest to the University?" The Director wants to know.

"I'm not sure I'll get in, Sir. From what I've been able to research since we found out about Michelle's promotion, the closest thing is the Office of Naval Intelligence in Milwaukee. It'll mean an 80 mile commute each way to work every day."

"Got something against moving somewhere in the middle?" Gibbs reminds him dryly.

Tim quietly scoffs at his own lack of thinking that far yet. "No. We'll definitely start looking there, Boss."

Gibbs can't help but wish he could do more to help the young couple as they uproot themselves and move across country. In a rare moment of reflection, he remembers his conversation with Michelle on her wedding day.

_**Flashback***_

"_I can't marry Tim"_

"_I'm listenin'"_

"_I've been pushing for a promotion on my job for over a year now – since before I met Tim. If I get it, when it becomes available, it will probably mean leaving D.C. – for Montana. I can't let Tim have to make that move – give up the job he loves."_

"_So you've made the decision for him already." _

"_I know it seems that way. But I love him enough to let him go so he doesn't have to give up his job for me."_

"_There a reason you've decided not to let Tim make that choice for himself?"_

"_You're right. I'm just worried that…"_

"_That he'll choose what's best for the both of you – together?"_

_Michelle nods. "Even if that means letting his job on your team go – no matter how much he loves it."_

"_Hey. Don't you dare use this as an excuse. Whatever happens – is not here yet. Today is all we've got. Make the most of it. He loves you; wants to spend the rest of his life with you. That should tell you all you need to know."_

"_You're right."_

"_I know."_

_***End Flashback***_

Realizing that both Vance and McGee are watching him curiously, Gibbs moves to head out. "He'll get the paperwork done today, Leon. We're running through cold cases anyway."

"Good." Vance returns quietly. "Agent McGee. Your wife's gain is this agency's loss. You will be missed. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help keep your career on track."

"Thank you, Sir." Tim offers meekly as he accepts Vance's hand in a firm handshake.

"Three weeks." Vance mutters half to himself as Gibbs and Tim head out.

"Whew." Tim can't help but feel relieved that he's managed to get through at least one part of the difficult conversations he'll be having today.

"Not gonna turn this into an all-day thing, McGee." Gibbs warns. "Tell the others to meet me in Ducky's suite in 15." Gibbs heads out for coffee as he watches Tim nod and head back to the squad room.

*******NCIS*******

"What's this about, McSecret?" Tony wants to know. "Something tells me it has to do with you and you know the full scoop."

"Have to wait for Gibbs, Tony." Tim reminds him for the tenth time in as many minutes as all of them except Tim settle in on the tables in Autopsy. He's too restless to sit still, too wound up as if preparing for a battle he hopes won't happen.

Finally, after twenty more minutes go by, Gibbs enters Autopsy with Ducky and Jimmy in tow. Surprisingly enough, it's the sight of Michelle walking in behind him that finally stalls Tim's pacing. "Hey, Honey! What are you doing here?"

"I called Gibbs and asked him if I could be here with you for this." Michelle tells him quietly. "It's only fitting that we do this together, since we're doing it together."

Tim smiles softly at her. "Thank you." Swooping in for a kiss, he keeps it brief and straightens back up, taking her hand in his as they turn to face the others. "Guess you figured out something big's going on, so I think I'll just come out and tell yo…."

"Honey, let me." Michelle interrupts as she steps up and looks at him with encouragement and determination.

Nodding, he steps back just enough to be there for her without being in her way, their hands finding each other and knitting together tightly for support. Telling their friends that they're moving away isn't going to be pleasant but hopefully, they'll understand and not hate them for it. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Michelle takes the plunge.

"I've told all of you at one point or another over the last year that the big-wigs at my job were difficult pains in the rear and that my chances of getting a promotion were next to nil. Tim and I have always known that that slim chance was still out there and if I ever got the promotion, it _might_ mean relocating for the job. To make a long story short, I was offered that promotion on Friday."

"Hey, that's great, Michelle!" Tony's the first to get to his feet and approach her, even as the others share in her good news.

Waiting for the hubbub to die down, Michelle can't seem to smile just yet.

"There is more you need to tell us, yes?" Ziva questions quietly as the noise level dies off.

"We _will _have to relocate." Michelle admits. "Just as we'd feared might happen."

"Okay, people do it all the time for their jobs, Sweetie. It can't be that bad." Tony encourages her to cheer up.

"Where?" Abby asks with a shakiness in her tone that says she's keyed in to the probability of the answer she's going to hear being something she's not going to like.

It's as if that one little word has zapped the room with a tranquilizer when everyone goes still waiting for Michelle to answer the question.

"Madison, Wisconsin."

_******NCIS******_

Uproar doesn't begin to describe the tears, shock and denial amidst the sadness that fills the air at Michelle's announcement and it's a long time before peace is restored; brought back to them by Gibbs' piercing whistle.

"It's a done deal?" Abby asks tearfully.

"Yeah, Abbs. It's Michelle's dream shot and we have to take it."

"I know." The Lab Rat sniffles as she runs to Michelle and wraps her in an Abby hug. "I'm gonna miss you SOOO much! Both of you!"

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual." Michelle is quick to offer sadly. "You guys have been so incredible and I really am going to miss you terribly. I know this is harder on Tim and I'm sure you guys have lots to talk about so I'm gonna go and leave you to it. Hopefully we'll see a lot of each other before we leave in three weeks."

Before Tim can offer to walk his wife out of the building, Abby and Ziva have whisked her away, leaving just the men in Autopsy – and an incredibly heavy silence.

****NCIS****

Through the next few weeks, Tony works his way around to being able to accept his little brother moving away; of losing him off the team; of his being the first to go. Spending every free moment they have together, be it a night of fun mixed with packing or a night of relaxation – mixed with packing, the team leaves no free minute unused. Tiredly, on most nights neither Tim nor Michelle seem to mind the lack of private time before they shoo their company home for the night.

Ultimately, the NCIS family rebounds as they help the couple pack up to move. Sadness remains even as they try to refocus on Michelle's good fortune, letting her know above all else that they do wish her well and they're not angry with her for taking Tim away from them. They know it's simply time marching on – even if it is to a beat of a different drum for one of the Team Gibbs' members.

Before they know it, the weeks have flown by; filled with more things to get done than there's time to do it all. Packing Michelle up for the move – keeping just to her essentials, while only packing Tim for a weekend stay, still takes a lot of work in the midst of house hunting and maintain their work schedules. Somehow they get it all accomplished – although, for the time being, they'll be renting an apartment.

Tim's thankful that he was able to sign the lease on his good credit history – securing them a place to call home when they get there. He's equally thankful that Vance has agreed to let him use most of his saved Leave to shuttle back and forth between the couple's homes until the move is complete since Tim is unwilling to leave Michelle alone over a long stretch in a new place. His plan to drive her to Wisconsin and make several trips back and forth is set as firmly in his mind as this new direction in their lives.

******NCIS*****

The day of departure dawns bright and clear, with the team gathered around the packed car. It had been an incredibly early start to the day but neither Tim nor Michelle felt like staying in bed with so many last minute things to worry about. Michelle had smiled when the first knock came at only 0600, knowing the morning would be full of them. Finally, she threw open the door and left it open; a welcoming that couldn't be misunderstood.

All too soon, breakfast is over and the time has come to actually drive away. Abby's tears are flowing, Ducky's eyes are suspiciously shining and even Ziva is blinking furiously. Tony seems to have swallowed a series of frogs he can't quite swallow around and Gibbs is even more quiet than usual. It takes all Tim's inner reserves not to let them see how sad he is to say goodbye. Only Michelle's happiness and brighter future on her job is keeping him moving forward at this point.

"Do take care, both of you. We shall always be here for you. Do stay in touch." Ducky offers as the young couple nods at him in agreement to all he's requesting.

When the hugs and farewell wishes have all been given, a moment of uncertainty seems to settle among them. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Gibbs steps forward, speaking quietly to the young man he'd come to think so highly of.. "Don't look back, Son. Not with regret."

Tim glances at him briefly as he nods in understanding.

"My door will always be open to you both. Phone number won't change either."

Tim nods and gets into the driver's seat.

Michelle hugs him. "Thank you, Gibbs. For everything."

"Take care of each other." He orders as he returns Michelle's hug and steps back.

With one last look at each of them in turn, Michelle bids them all a fond farewell with her love, gets in the car and doesn't look back.

With their hearts in their throats, Team Gibbs watches one of their own leave the nest as they hope and pray it won't be the last they see of him. After all, he is family and always will be.


End file.
